the Cool Kids on the Side
by kelsey.deanx3
Summary: "I'm not an abandoned girlfriend, back in Minnesota. I'm not a bleeding heart songwriter, saved by Kendall Knight. I'm Audra Boswell, daughter of a military man, sister of six, and totally smitten with that hockey player, Kendall."
1. chapter uno

_I'm not saying I love you,  
__I'm not saying I don't.  
__I'm not saying I trust you,  
__I'm not saying I won't.  
I__'m not saying I need you,  
__The day I say that, I'll rue.  
__There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
__Because I know they're all too true._

**- iheartyou -**

I'm not going to tell you I knew Kendall Knight before Big Time Rush - or rather, my sister's obsession with said group. I didn't. I'm not an old, abandoned girlfriend from Minnesota, either. In fact, I was born in Simon Town's Naval Base in South Africa. Which makes me a legal American citizens, but with the cool fact that I was born in a foreign country and don't require a green card. I'm, also, not in anyway related to the four boys of the boy band, Big Time Rush. I was born to Lieutenant Michael Boswell and Martina Boswell, who were both only children and high school sweethearts, so never before married. My only brothers are the five goons I call Stephen - the eldest, at twenty-one, Peter - rounding second at twenty, Greg - a fine nineteen, Richie, eighteen and Roy, a mere two years. The only sister I have is Regina, my eleven year old Big Time Rush obsessed sister. And, finally, I'm not some bleeding heart songwriter, nor am I an actress. I'm just Audra Lee Boswell, an unbelievably awkward girl living with four obscenely protective older brothers, a father who gives "strict" a whole new definition, an overbearing mother, and an obsessive sister, and a constantly shrieking infant brother with no real dreams of my own.

Just Audra.

Audra Jean Boswell, that's all. Five syllables. Spectacular.

Now, since we covered that, let us now move onto the important part of this tale. The love story. Because we're all suckers for that. The part where I tell you how I mysteriously met Kendall Knight and the boys of Big Time Rush, struggled, fell in love, fought the love and rekindled the love after some dramatic fight - sealing it with a kiss in the rain. But it didn't really happen like that. I wish it did, considering how it really went down, but alas, right? I met Kendall under the most awkward and disturbing way.

We had been in L.A. three days. 'We' being the nine members of the Boswell family. Today was beach day on Lieutenant's clip board of pre-scheduled, pre-rehearsed fun. However, Greg, Richie and I had…other plans. We were only going to be here for a month, which was unusual considering we normally spent the whole summer at the Boswell Condo, and our trio had bigger and better things to do.

Lieutenant and Mom sat under their umbrella's reading Military Monthly and Home and Garden. To their right, Regina and Roy built a sand castle - or rather, Regina built it and smacked Roy's hands away when he tried to "help". Peter and Stephen were nowhere to be found, more than likely scoping out hot girls or playing volleyball. The two were self-proclaimed studs. In the water, however, Richie, Greg and I played a riveting game of Marco/Polo. I was the undefeated champion until two minutes prior. Now, I was struggling to find my brothers in a literal sea of people.

"Marco?" I called, desperately, reaching out.

"Polo." I heard Greg, but no Richie.

"Fish out of water!" I shrieked, hoping I was right.

I could practically hear Richie smirk, "Underwater."

"Jerk." I sighed, still reaching, "Marco?"

"Polo." This time, both replied.

"Can I surrender?" I sighed, letting my hands fall, "This game is only fun for so long."

"Don't be a sore loser just because you're it now, Audra." Richie scoffed, "Come on, I'll make this easy for you."

I could feel what I thought was Richie swim behind me, "Marco?"

I barely heard their reply before I pounced, eyes closed. I laughed a victorious 'HA!' and raised one hand in the air, triumphantly, opening my eyes. Before me, however, was not my brother. No, he was behind me, laughing along with Greg. Before me was an dripping wet, tower of a boy, who would have been _very _attractive, had he not been glaring at me…

I covered my mouth, a bit late, "I am so sorry."

He wiped his face, then stared at me for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was angry or peeing, he gaze was so concentrated, but I certainly hoped it wasn't the latter. Finally, he cracked a smile and laughed a bit, "It's cool. Just water."

He kept looking at me, making me feel slightly self-conscious. Like I had a booger on my face, or my top fell off, "What's your name?"

I hesitated, "Audra…"

"Audra?" the boy prodded.

"Jean? Boswell?" I raised my eyebrow, "You can pick one."

His friends, who were now tuning in, laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny. The boy chuckled along with them, "I'm Kendall."

"Nice to meet you…?"

"Is everything a question?" Kendall smiled.

"Maybe?" I half-joked.

In the midst of this awkward introduction, I heard the Lieutenant's call. Greg and Richie pulled themselves from the water, turning around to see if I was coming. When I didn't move, Greg spoke, "Come on, Jeanie. Let's not get Lieutenant pissed, huh?"

I sighed, starting to follow. Kendall, however grabbed my arm and stopped me, "He called you Jeanie."

"That he did."

"Dude, we gotta go." One of the boys, tall with dark, shaggy hair and brownish green eyes said, pulling Kendall's arm, "Gustavo's calling."

I wanted to ask who Gustavo was, but didn't, realizing it was really none of my business. Simultaneously, Kendall and I raised one finger, indicating we'd join our respective groups in a minute. He looked back to me, or down at me, being considerably taller than I, and smirked. He started backing away, "Audra Jean."

"Sure." I said, doing the same.

"So, in theory, I could call you A.J."

I nodded, smiling, "That's new."

"Good. Great." he grinned, "I'll see you around."

"How?" I almost scoffed.

"When I pick you up. For our date. 7 o'clock work for you?"

I stared at him in disbelief. We were now screaming across the crowds on the beach, trying not to trip over those tanning or building sandcastles, "What? I can't go on a date with you!" I shouted, "I don't even know you!"

"That's what dates are for!" He countered.

"Touché." It was my turn to have some fun. I smirked, "But eight would work better!"

* * *

**WABAM**! Big Time Rush story. Don't own, wish I did. Cry. Cry. Cry.

**Review, please?**


	2. chapter two

_I'm not saying I love you,  
__I'm not saying I don't.  
__I'm not saying I trust you,  
__I'm not saying I won't.  
__I'm not saying I need you,  
__The day I say that, I'll rue.  
__There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
__Because I know they're all too true._

**-iheartyou-**

I'd never seen the Lieutenant look so calm. The man only ever showed three emotions; anger, rage and the intimidating stare he wore otherwise. I'd just assumed he had no other feelings _to _show. The tension in the room was getting unbearable. The air conditioning made it a comfortable fifty-five, but someone, I was sweating. From the look on my mother's face, so was she. The Lieutenant just stared, the blankest of blank expressions on his face, not wavering at all - no matter how much we prayed it would. I tried to look to Greg from some reassurance but all he could muster was the '_You idiot' _look. I didn't blame him. I should have just turned Kendall down.

We'd sat down for a normal, or as close to normal as we could get, family lunch and I'd gone and ruined it all. The waitress walked by twice, but turned back upon seeing the look still plastered on the Lieutenant's face. I winced, I didn't know what would happen and I didn't want to know."

"A date." He finally spoke, not easing any tension, as one would hope, but adding to it.

I waited for him to transform into the not-so-jolly green giant. Sort of Incredible Hulkish. Big, brutal, mindless, and violent. It never came. He merely cleared his throat and turned back to his steak, "What's his name?"

I hesitated, looking to my brothers, my mother, Regina, the passing waiters, ANYONE for assistance. No one moved. "Um," I started, "It's Kendall…"

"You met him at the beach?" the fact that his words were so…chill scared me more than anything. I nodded in response, nevertheless, "I'll have to meet him first."

"Well," I didn't want to have to say this, I really didn't, "He's coming tonight."

He looked up, his eyes locking with mine. Now the Hulk would come out, no doubt about it. His knuckles turned white, wrapped around his fork, and he offered what I could only assume was a smile, "Well then, we'll need to get home, won't we?"

Everyone gasped, not really meaning to, but not able to control it. He called for the waitress and within minutes, we were piling into two cabs.

The Lieutenant, Regina, Roy and Peter got into one and Stephan, Greg, Richie and I got into another. All was silent, so unbelievably eerily silent. I opened my mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off by Greg, "Are you stupid, Jeanie?"

"I-"

"We'll all gonna die." Richie said, staring ahead with a terrified look on his face, "We're all gonna die and it's your fault."

"We're-"

"What would possess you to even ask that?" Greg said, tossing his hands in the air dramatically, "You're insane. Absolutely insane."

"Stephan, some help?"

The oldest of the Boswell Boys turned and shook his head, "Lieutenant doesn't want them dating, why would he want you to?"

"They're boys. And not the brightest of them, at that." I smirked, hoping a joke would calm them. I guess one at their expense wasn't my best choice. Greg smacked the back of my head, and Richie glared, "Besides," I said, rubbing my head, "He said it was okay."

The boys all laughed, "He said he'd meet the poor kid." Stephen corrected, "That doesn't mean he'll let you date him."

I started to speak, but retracted back in my seat, knowing anything I said could and would be proved wrong. Stephen turned back, looking out his window, Greg did the same out his, and Richie continued to glare at me. This was bad

**-iheartyou-**

The boys returned to the Palm Woods, exhausted, hungry, and a bit smelly. Gustavo had them running numbers for their upcoming - upcoming as in six months - tour. Carlos walked to the kitchen, opening the freezer and sticking his head in. Logan collapsed on the floor, just inside the door. James made it as far as the couch, then he too collapsed. And Kendall sat at the counter, his head down and resting on the cool granite.

Around the apartment, clothes lay haphazardly on the floor, accompanied by DVDs, towels and assorted snacks. Needless to say, it was a mess. Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone back to Minnesota for the summer to tend to Kendall's grandmother - sick in the hospital.

After a moment of silence, Kendall remember something. He had a date. His head shot up and his eyes locked with the clock over the stove. It read 6:45. Enough time to get in the shower, get back to the beach, and figure out exactly where his date was…

James noticed his friends expression, one of thought and slight worry.

"What's up, dude?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

Kendall looked to his friend, "I have a date."

"Jo's back?" Logan asked from the floor.

Kendall winced, and shook his head, "Um.."

Carlos pulled his head from the cool of the freezer and raised his eyebrow at Kendall, "Skype date?"

Again, Kendall shook his head. Now, he had the full attention of his three best friends. They all shared the same quizzical look, except for Logan who had mixed his with one of disappointment.

"Her names Audra." Kendall shrugged, "We met today…at the beach."

The boys thought, James spoke, "The hot one? The one that tackled you?"

Kendall stifled a laugh and nodded, "That's her."

"So, you and Jo are over then?" Logan asked.

"Not…quite."

"You mean to tell me you gave Jo all that crap about Jett last year, almost sabotaging your relationship, and now you're cheating on her?" Logan glared, confused and slightly angered, "Kendall, this can only end badly."

The green-eyed Big Time Rush member scoffed, "Oh, Logan. Don't be so melodramatic."

James crossed his arms, "I have to agree with him, dude."

Carlos followed with a nod and sassy, "Mhmm."

Kendall sighed, glancing back at the clock. He didn't have time for this. He needed to bathe and jet, no pun intended. He looked around the room, hoping for a distraction. Quickly, he pointed out the window, "What was that?" he shouted.

The three boys looked, and Kendall sprinted down the hall and to the bathroom. He turned on the shower as quickly as he could and jumped in without removing his clothes. The door bust open seconds after and the curtain was thrown back. James, Logan and Carlos stood, arms crossed and intense glares on their face.

"What if I had been naked?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms too.

The others didn't laugh. Kendall winced. This wasn't good.

**-iheartyou-**

Audra paced around her room, pressing her Green Sprint Reclaim to her face. On the other end of the phone call, her best friend - the only other girl on the Naval base - Tabitha. She could practically hear the girl smirk as she asked, "Is he cute?"

"No, he's hideous." Audra said, sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Yes, he's cute. Beyond that."

Tabitha laughed, "Any friends? Single friends? Single, cute friends?"

"Tabitha, I just met him today. Although, there were three sufficiently attractive boys with him." Audra shrugged, "Maybe I could set you up. Get on Skype, I'll show my outfit."

Audra hung up the phone, after Tabitha agreed, and sat down at her desk. Behind her, Regina turned up her music - a tune Audra recognized but was in no mood to hear. She turned and glared at her younger siblings as Skype signed her in.

"Please, turn that down. Or off." She sighed, watching as her sister hung up a poster, "Lieutenant say you could put that there?"

"Mom did."

Audra tried looking past the girl to see what poster she was hanging up. The 'zwoop' sound, telling her she'd signed in successful, sounded. It was followed by a ring tone, Tabitha was calling her. She pressed answer, and turned back to Regina. As the little girl stepped back, looking proudly at her work, Audra's eyes grew wide. There, above her sister's bed, hung a picture of Kendall. Kendall her date.

"Oh. My. God." she whispered.

Regina followed her older sister's gaze back to the photo, "What?"

"Tabitha." Audra ignored Regina, "I'm dating Big Time Rush…."

* * *

**author's note: **say what? so now she knows, Kendall is THEE Kendall from BTR. the one we all so hopelessly love. and Kendall, oh dear, he's still with Jo? oh, well this won't do! what will happen next? who will be the first to die? i mean...

not updating without **seven **reviews, **two **more for the first chapters and **five **for the second. sound okay?

muchos gracias to:

**BrokenDreams92 **- why are your dreams broken? and thanks for the review  
**waterwicca **- greatest review thus far, greatly appreciated, deary.  
**beatrice** - for having an epic name, love it. and for reviewing. i think YOUR awesome!

_don't own BTR. do own the Boswell's. _


	3. chapter trois

_I'm not saying I love you,  
__I'm not saying I don't.  
__I'm not saying I trust you,  
__I'm not saying I won't.  
__I'm not saying I need you,  
__The day I say that, I'll rue.  
__There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
__Because I know they're all too true._

**-iheartyou-**

James, Logan and Carlos gapsed for air as they watched their friend, Kendall, sprint away. James and Carlos stood, their breathing patterns returned to normal, and James reached out to clap Logan on the back, sending the boy toppling over. The two standing winced, Carlos biting his knuckles.

"Sorry, man." James shrugged.

Logan shot him a glare and pushed himself off the ground. He looked to his friends, "What are we going to do?"

Carlos shrugged, "Kendall normally comes up with the plans."

The trio started to walk back, agreeing with the Spanish boys comment. The only problem was the fact that Kendall _was _the problem. Once in the lobby of the Palm Woods, the boys plopped down on the couch, defeated. They, somehow, had to fix this. Kendall wasn't thinking straight.

"Hey, guys." a sweet voice greeted from behind them, "Guess who's back!"

James, Logan and Carlos all grew wide-eyed as they turned. They dread what was behind them, knowing that voice all too well. One by one, their eyes revealed what they already knew to be true: Jo was home. They all let out a small chuckle, to which she raised her eyebrows, and then asked, "Where's Kendall?"

"With his mom."

"At the store."

"Training chimpanzees!"

Jo turned to Carlos, looking skeptical. James smacked him upside the head and Logan elaborated, "He went with his mom to the store to...train chimpanzees. They were offering a class with the purchase of...bananas..."

Jo wasn't buying it.

"Where is he?" She prodded, looking angry.

James winced. Carlos looked down. And Logan sighed.

**-iheartyou-**

I'm not sure how long I stood there, silent and like a statue, but it seemed like days. I could hear Tabitha tell Regina to make sure I was still breathing. Of _course _I was breathing. I was just…in shock.

Finally, I turned, facing the blonde-hair, green-eyed girl on my computer screen. My mouth still hung open, words still refusing to come out. I just stared at her and she made some sort of expectant face. Like I could actually speak.

"Audra?" Tabitha said, "You okay, buddy?"

"Of all the things…" I started, my throat painfully dry, "That could have happened. This was it. This is what I get. Remind me not to accept date offers from strangers on beaches, Tabitha. Given I'm allowed near a beach again."

"You live in Hawaii, Aud, it's all beach."

"Irrelevant." I said, raising my hand, "Help me."

"I don't see what the problem is." she said, nonchalantly.

"The problem is, Reese, that the Lieutenant is already skeptical about this whole…date thing. He said he has to meet him first. Add the fact that he's a rock star to the fact that I just met him and you've got everything Lieutenant hates." I said in one breath, which proved to be painful and not helpful to my still dry throat.

Suddenly, Regina shrieked. I turned around, watching as she rubbed her head, "What happened?"

She looked around the floor, picking something up and holding it towards me, "Someone just hit me with a pebble."

I raised my eyebrow and turned back to Tabitha, "Hold that thought." I crossed to the open balcony window, peering outside then over the edge. I saw a boy rearing back to throw another and shouted, "Hey!"

He jumped and looked up, "Well, hello."

Kendall. I looked worriedly to Regina who smiled wide and ran back to the computer to, no doubt, tell Tabitha. I smoothed my dress and fixed my hair, blindly, before turning back to the edge, "Pebbles? Very Romeo and Juliet."

"I thought so." He smiled, "Come down."

I bit my lip, "One minute."

I ran through my bedroom, ignoring Tabitha's calls, and sprinted down the stairs. I received confused looks from my brothers and father whilst passing through the living room, but continued anyway, finally stepping outside. Kendall stood at the door, his back to me and his hands in his pockets, looking at the sky. I smiled a bit then pulled him into the foyer.

He grunted and I shushed him, "Here's the lowdown. You have to meet my dad. He's a Lieutenant in the Navy. He's crazy. Literally. Just, be normal."

"What else would I be?" Kendall laughed

I rolled my eyes then pulled him through the house, _Oh, nothing, just Kendall of Big Time Rush._

"Lieutenant?" I said, meekly, entering the den, "Permission to speak?"

He nodded, setting down his newspaper, "This is Kendall, sir."

The Lieutenant stood, perfectly straight, and crossed to us. He circled Kendall like a shark, pushing me away with just his gaze. I looked to Richie who smirked and mouthed the words, 'You're dead.' I grimaced, knowing he was right. This was a bad, bad idea.

One more circle and The Lieutenant was done, standing in front of us with his hands clasped behind his back. His jaw was clenched in thought. I could feel Kendall's nervousness. Literally _feel _it. I didn't dare look at him.

"What's your last name, boy?"

"Knight. Kendall - Kendall Knight, sir." Kendall said, seemingly calm.

"Knight." The Lieutenant repeated, "Where are you from?"

"Originally, Minnesota."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Got a job?"

Kendall opened his mouth. I don't think he knew how to respond. Just then, as if on cue, Regina burst into the room. She was shrieking and dressed head-to-toe in BTR merchandise. I stared at her, wide-eyed. Kendall turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I. AM. YOUR. BIGGEST. FAN!" She cried, stepping towards Kendall with every word, "Daddy, this is Kendall! Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush!"

The Lieutenant noticeably stiffened. Richie, Greg, Stephan and Peter sat with their mouths open. I wanted to cry. I really, really wanted to cry.

* * *

**author's note: **hey gang! how's it rollin'. now, before we get into the 'Thanks!' and review pleads and what not, i'd like to offer an explanation. i have been insanely busy. two weeks ago, i believe, i played Motormouth Maybelle in a local production of Hairspray. WHICH WAS AMAZING. seriously. then, this past week, i was busy with school, harry potter premires and what not. so, i sincerely apologize. but on a happier note! here's a new chapter, though, i might edit it later. i'm not sure i like it. so enjoy it while you can, or if you can.

**five **reviews and you'll get a rockin' chapter, yeah?

muchos gracias to:

**waterwicca: **amazing review, again. thank you lovely! (:  
**Sarah Torrez:** i quite enjoy your predictions (:  
**Miyu101: **yeah, i couldn't be that calm either. seriously, they were in Chicago in October and i was freaking out. (:  
**tabby-nick:** i love you, dude. and i'm glad you like that tabitha girl, because she's you. i miss you, sammy. even though i saw you...Sunday morning? i'm thinking many a sleepover during Thanksgiving break, yeah? (:  
**Summoning Shadows:** love the name, and i'm glad you like it (:

i'd also like to mention **tabby-nick** and **Sarah Torrez** again, since they reviewed Chapter One without mention. THANK YOU :D

_SPECIAL NOTE: _in your review, tell me your favorite color.


	4. chapter vier

_I'm not saying I love you,  
__I'm not saying I don't.  
__I'm not saying I trust you,  
__I'm not saying I won't.  
__I'm not saying I need you,  
__The day I say that, I'll rue.  
__There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
__Because I know they're all too true._

**-iheartyou-**

I watched the Lieutenant carefully as his face contorted. His eyes were locked on the wall behind Kendall and I, past Regina. I thought he was going to explode. I think everyone thought that. We could all hear his teeth grit together.

I turned to face Regina, giving her the best death glare I could. She, however, wore the stupidest smile ever. Not even caring that she probably just murdered her sister. Regina was in awe. Kendall, yes, Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush, was standing three feet away from her.

If I had my way, it'd be much further.

The Lieutenant coughed, "Well, it seems Regina's taken a liking to you." Was that a joke? Did he just…chuckle, "Be back by eleven, Audra."

Again, my jaw unhinged. It literally hit the floor. I didn't take the time to look, but I was sure everyone else in earshot had the same reaction. The Lieutenant, however, just walked past us and up the stairs.

Kendall had a triumphant grin on his face as he pulled me out of the house. I was in shock. I couldn't, voluntarily, move.

"You're a wizard." I managed, my voice cracking, "You have to be a wizard. There's no…humanly possible way that just happened."

"You're right." Kendall was suddenly serious, "I am a wizard. My real name is Harry Potter and a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort is out to kill me. And now, you're in too deep to be safe. I'm taking you away! Accio Firebolt!"

I raised an eyebrow. This boy knew Harry Potter. If he was more perfect, I'd be dead, "Little do you know, sir, I am also a wizard. One you know, in fact. For I am Lord Voldemort!"

Kendall shrieked and I laughed. All thoughts of the Lieutenant momentary brain malfunction were gone. I was here, with Kendall Knight, of Big Time Rush, and I was certainly glad about that.

**-iheartyou-**

Jo had successfully trapped the boys, with the help of Camille. Now, James, Carlos and Logan sat, cowering in a corner - scared for their lives. Jo put her hands on her hips, "Where is Kendall?"

Logan sighed, "Fine, we'll tell you."

"We will?" James and Carlos asked, looking shocked and even more afraid.

Logan gave them a look, "Yes, we will. He went out to get you a 'Welcome Home' present."

James nodded, "Yeah, we were supposed to keep it secret. So, act surprised."

Jo smiled, widely, and turned to Camille. The two girls started jumping around and then abruptly stopped, gathering themselves once more, "Right. Well, thank you boys."

The three waved and waited for the girls to leave. When they were finally gone, the boys shot up, "That was close." Carlos sighed, resting his hands on his knees, "We have to tell Kendall."

"Wait until he gets back." Logan said, "Then, the interrogation begins."

**-iheartyou-**

I laughed as Kendall stumbled down the sand dune. It was near eleven, and Kendall, being the "gentleman" he was, was getting me home actually on time. I smiled at him, then turned towards the water, "You know, there's a sidewalk that leads to my house."

He shrugged, though I didn't see it, "The beach is nicer."

I closed my eyes, breathing in the smell of salt, and sighed. Kendall came up beside me and did the same. Again, I smiled. He had this affect on me that made me grin every time he was…around. And I'd only known him for a few hours.

I looked down, suddenly shy, "I should…get home."

Kendall nodded in agreement and we started walking back, along the water. I watched him from the corner of my eye. Occasionally, he'd lift his arm like he was about to put it around me, which, of course, made me blush…and smile.

When he did it again, I lifted his arm and scooted under it. He smiled down at me, "I had a really great time tonight, Audra."

"Me too." I said.

He looked out to the water, "So, what do you say we do it again."

I smirked, pulling his arm off me now, "Look, I had a good time, just not…that good of a time. It was nice meeting you, Kendall."

He stood, dumbfounded, on the beach. His mouth open and his eyebrow raised, "You're kidding me, right?"

I turned around and shrugged, "Maybe. How about…you text me tomorrow…or call. Facebook me!" I laughed.

"I don't have your number." he called

"I think you do." I smirked, again, and turned back.

Little did he know, I put my number in his phone during dinner.

* * *

**author's note: **salutations! you guys are amazing, i want you to know. you seriously went above and beyond the review expectations! i hope you all, those who celebrate it, had a great Thanksgiving! and, well, here's a new chapter for you guys!

i'm bumping the review demand up to **eight**, see if you guys can do it? i believe in you!

muchos gracias to:

**waterwicca: **your review seriously make me smile so much. love it! keep them coming (:  
**JamesMaslowBTR100:** welcome to the ranks of reviewers, eh? i'm glad you enjoyed it! (:  
**Miyu101:** i would too, iffin' i had one. well, i do have one, but she's five and too cute to blackmail (:  
**tabby-nick:** sleepover tomorrow? as in Saturday? maybe. and imma see you in like an hour to go and see Tangled (:  
**beatrice: **WELCOME BACK! i still love your name (:  
**Summoning Shadows:** i shall continue, but whether it's super awesome is up to you guys (:

AND an even MORE SPECIAL Thanks to...

**Summoning Shadows**, **tabby-nick**, and **beatrice **- for answering the color question. i've made the executive decision that if you answer the special question, you get a sneak peak of the next chapter before it comes out. so ANSWER THE QUESTION!  
**beatrice:** love the color red, it's one of my school colors. i think i have to love it!  
**Summoning Shadows:** ORANGE IS _MY _FAVORITE COLOR TOO!  
**tabby-nick:** yes, yes i know your favorite color is blue. silly.

_SPECIAL NOTE:_ in your review, tell me who your favorite member of BTR is and why. although, i reckon most of you will put Kendall. (:


	5. chapter пять

_I'm not saying I love you,  
__I'm not saying I don't.  
__I'm not saying I trust you,  
__I'm not saying I won't.  
__I'm not saying I need you,  
__The day I say that, I'll rue.  
__There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
__Because I know they're all too true._

_QUESTION ANSWER-ERS: _

- SummoningShadows  
- My-Name-Is-Tori  
- waterwicca  
- tabby-nick

**-iheartyou-**

Kendall got back to the Palm Woods. Obviously, if he didn't what would this story be, right? He had a smile that could put clowns all over the nation to shame and seemed to be floating. James, Logan and Carlos, however, were anything but smiling. In fact, the exact opposite.

"Where have you been, mister?" Logan demanded, reminding himself of his mother, "It's nearly midnight!"

The other boys nodded in agreement, the trio simultaneously crossing their arms. Kendall raised an eyebrow, staring his friends down. They were acting weird, as in, weird for them. Which was a whole new level of weird that should never be reached.

"I was…on my date."

"Yeah. We know." James glared, "Oh, by the way, Jo's back."

Kendall's eyes grew wide, "What? She wasn't supposed to be back for -"

"A month, but she's here! And you're breaking her heart!" Carlos wailed, "How could you!"

James and Logan rolled their eyes, Kendall's eyes, if at all possible, got even more wide than previously widened, "You TOLD her?"

"No." Logan took over, "But we should have. The only reason we didn't is because we're your friends. And as your friends, we're hoping you'll do the right thing."

"And what's the right thing?" Kendall asked, crossing his arms.

Logan stepped forward, patting Kendall's shoulder, "Break if off with one of them. Before it goes too far."

James nodded and Carlos let out a faux sob before doing to the same. Kendall sighed, agreeing, then excused himself. In the confines of his room, he paced, completely confused. The right thing to do, the _right _thing to do…

**-iheartyou-**

It was weird hearing Kendall singing throughout my house, especially considering I was dating him. Yeah, that was odd. It was like he was there…singing to me. Only me. Which is precisely why I didn't bug Regina about shutting it off.

"_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?" _

Yes.

"_And there isn't anything they could have said or done."_

It's like they know me.

"_And everyday I see you on your own, and I can't believe that you're alone. But I overheard your girls and this is what they said."_

Alright, that lyric is…a bit off.

"_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that. Give me time you know I'm gonna be that."_

That would be nice.

Unfortunately, my phone vibrated, interrupting my musing and putting a scowl on my face. It was Kendall.

"Hello?"

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Audra is the sun."

"Very poetic." I laughed, "So, we're officially going with the whole Romeo and Juliet theme, then?"

"Come outside." he chuckled.

"I can't." I sighed, "Juliet is under lockdown."

"Then at least look outside."

I raised an eyebrow, "Look outside?"

"Just do it. Please?"

Smiling, I obeyed, walking to the balcony. There, on the concrete below, stood one Kendall Knight. I grinned wider, giggling a bit, "You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?"

"I'm romantic like that?" he nodded, hanging up his phone, "The Lieutenant home?"

"Nope, just the brothers. Or, would they be the cousins? Sort of…collectively Tybalt." I stopped myself, "I'm taking this too far."

He shrugged, "I enjoyed your nerd outburst."

"I am not a nerd. You try living on a Naval Base for your whole life. It's either read Shakespeare or become obsessed with boy bands, namely Big Time Rush." I smirked.

"So you were an overachiever? Did both?"

"Hah, no. Regina's the BTR obsessed. I just…may or may not have a crush on one of the members."

"Let me in." Kendall grinned, shielding his eyes from the sun, "For just a minute."

I nodded. Then noticed the plant growth to my right and smiled, "Climb up."

"What?"

"Come on, Romeo. You scared?"

He growled, jokingly, and shook a fist at me, "You'll be the death of me, Audra Jean Boswell."

"Planning on it."

"Why don't you just come down?"

I sighed, "Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"My brothers are guarding my door." I whispered, "If they see you, they'll kill you. I swear, they're more upset about this than Lieutenant. It's really scaring me."

He looked down at his phone, then sighed, "I gotta go anyway. You know, famous pop star."

"Very diva of you, Kendall."

He started to walk away, but then turned, "Hey, Audra!"

"Yeah?"

"What are your views on ABBA?"

"ABBA? Like…the group. Are you kidding? Dancing Queen is my anthem."

He nodded, a wicked smile on his face, "Pick you up at seven."

**-iheartyou-**

"From the top." Gustavo yelled.

"_I promised I would be there, I swear I'm on my way._" Kendall sang, a dreamy smile on his face, "_I know you may not hear me, but that's the price I'll pay. And I don't know, how I would ever go. All alone, walking on my own. Like angels you were floating to me and that's how it should be._"

The chorus kicked in and the other three boys started singing. Kendall however, stopped. He wasn't supposed to stop. Gustavo threw his hands up in the air, glaring at the boy, and then stopped the track.

"Stop!" the lump of a man growled, "Kendall checked out again!"

Logan sighed, James followed suit and Carlos continued to sing until James elbowed him in the stomach. Kendall gave an apologetic smile to the boys, then Gustavo and Kelly. He couldn't help but check out, go into his own little world, he kept thinking about Audra.

Unfortunately, when he thought about Audra, he also thought about Jo. The conflicting thoughts made him, momentarily, forget how to sing. Which was a problem.

"Sorry." He sighed, "I'm just…distracted."

"Let's just call it a day." Gustavo said, waving off the other three boys' protests.

Again, Kendall apologized. This was a bigger problem than he thought.

* * *

**author's note: **hey guys! so, we didn't get to eight, but you guys are just too great. so, i'm updating now (:

i'm keeping the review demand up to **eight**, because i have faith in you!

muchos gracias to:

**waterwicca: **i'm really glad you enjoy it! i'll have to check out your story! (:  
**Miyu101:** i think we'd ALL love to be on that date. i know i would (:  
**tabby-nick:** you smell. we're having a sleepover tonight (:  
**SummoningShadows:** i love carlos' personality too. and i love making him…over the top, you know? (:  
**My-Name-Is-Tori: **thanks for the review and WELCOME! first time here and she answered the question. setting the example gets extra amazing points (:

AND an even MORE SPECIAL Thanks to...

**SummoningShadows**, **waterwicca**, **tabby-nick**, and **My-Name-Is-Tori**, the lovely question answer-ers (:

_SPECIAL NOTE:_ in your review, tell me your favorite BTR song, whoever matches mine will have a cameo appearance in the next chapter!


	6. chapter ろく

_I'm not saying I love you,  
__I'm not saying I don't.  
__I'm not saying I trust you,  
__I'm not saying I won't.  
__I'm not saying I need you,  
__The day I say that, I'll rue.  
__There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
__Because I know they're all too true._

_QUESTION ANSWER-ERS:  
_- Writing Jedi  
- RunBabyRun8312  
- waterwicca  
- tabby-nick  
- My-Name-Is  
-Tori  
- SterlingStarStruck  
- SummongingShadows18  
- Katie

_QUESTION WINNERS:  
- _waterwicca  
- Writing Jedi  
(the answer was I Know You Know and Oh Yeah, by the way)

**-iheartyou-**

I sat down for dinner, nervously, of course. I'd successfully avoided my brothers finding out about the second date, but that was all about to fall apart. Now was the moment I asked Lieutenant, yet again, if I could go on a date.

Fortunately for me, we were having his favorite tonight. Salmon. Okay, maybe slightly unfortunate for me, because if he said yes, I'd have to brush my teeth near twenty times. My mother smiled at me, sitting down in her seat, right next to that brute of a man I wasn't allowed to call father.

"How was everyone's day?" He asked, deadpanning.

The family, in unison and monotone, replied, "Fine."

All, of course, except me. I was becoming more and more defiant, and that was a huge problem.

"Audra." The Lieutenant looked up, his salmon slipping from his fork, "How was your day?"

"I got asked on a second date…" I said, quickly, then added, "Sir."

"With this…Kendall boy? The rock star?"

"He's not really a rock star, sir. He's just in a band."

"The greatest band in the world!" Regina sighed, looking dreamily into the distance, "I think she should go! If I can't date Kendall Knight, someone in this family should."

"Regina," I said, through closed teeth, "Don't. Help. Me."

The Lieutenant looked between us, clearly thinking, "No."

My jaw dropped. I knew the one time was too good to be true. My mother raised an eyebrow and turned to him, "Michael -"

"Later, Martina."

That shut her up. My brothers snickered. I wanted so desperately to punch them. They were certainly happy with themselves, while, in the meantime, I was crushed. Literally crushed. Which, honestly, I didn't understand. I just met Kendall Knight four days ago. Four days.

I shouldn't love him already. No, I don't love him. I'm not in love with him…I'm just…in _like _with him. Yeah, I'm in like with Kendall Knight. Really, really _intense _like.

**-iheartyou-**

Kendall was happy. What guy wouldn't be. Audra - no, AJ - was amazing. She was…just….amazing. He sounded like a girl, that much was clear, but he couldn't help but feel like a smitten middle schooler again. So, dressed in his best 1970s garb, he made his way out of the Palm Woods, singing a familiar tune.

"Maybe used to be the line that starts the whole story. Maybe you could be the one, the one who's meant for me -"

"Hey, Kendall." Jo smiled as the boy stepped into the lobby.

"AH!" he shouted, "Jo! Hey! Girlfriend!"

It probably wasn't necessary for him to slap her arm playfully at that moment. It also wasn't required for his voice to go ten octaves higher. And, it certainly wasn't asked for him to add a little lisp, but for some reason, it happened. Jo just gave him a quizzical look and then grinned again.

"You're so weird." She leaned in, Kendall supposed she wanted him to kiss her. He couldn't.

"How was the…thing?" He said, coolly.

She opened her eyes, a disappointed look on her face, "Fine, are you okay? You seem a bit…" She reached forward and Kendall jumped back, "Jumpy."

Kendall gave a sheepish grin, "Jumpy? PAH! I'm not…jumpy? I just…" a boy walked by, a box of Kleenex under his arm and one shoved in his nose, "Don't want to get sick. You know, I don't know what kind of diseases you could have caught."

"Kendall, I was in Detroit." Jo said, getting confused and what looked like aggravated.

"Right, well…motor city. Has…lot's of…motors and as a singer I need to keep my lungs clean." He said, backing up. He looked down at his phone, 6:45. "Oh, speaking of singing, gotta run. Gustavo's calling!"

"Your phone didn't ring."

"It's on silent." he explained, "Bye!"

That was a close one. He was in trouble. Kendall was in Big Time Trouble. Pun definitely intended.

**-iheartyou-**

I paced. It was the only thing I could do. Pace. Pace. Pace. It was near six thirty. I still hadn't told Kendall I couldn't go. Suddenly, my phone vibrated on my bed. Regina, being the little sister she was, intercepted my dive and picked it up, a proud smirk on her face.

Out loud, she read, "Dress up." she looked at me, "What does that mean? You're not going tonight."

"No, really? I hadn't noticed." I snapped.

She smirked again, "You didn't tell him. He still thinks your going."

"I am going." I said, defiantly. There I go again, "I just…need a cover up."

"I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Sure. Like I said, if I can't date him, you might as well be able to, right?" Regina grinned, "Plus, when he finally asks you to be his girlfriend, I can meet the rest of them."

I grinned down at her, sticking out my hand. Regina happily took it, giving it a firm shake, "Deal." I said, "Now, let's get funky!"

"Too far, Aud."

"Right."

**-iheartyou-**

Kendall paced behind a bush outside Audra's house. This whole "doing the right thing" was proving to be more difficult than he would have thought.

He sighed, he had to do this eventually, "Audra, I don't think we should -"

Unfortunately for Kendall's eyes, he caught sight of her, up on her balcony. Juliet. He smiled, in spite of himself, and stepped from behind the bush, "Hey! AJ!"

She looked down, smiling broadly, "Ssh, my parents are in the living room."

He looked to where she pointed, directly below her. Sure enough, her mother - or what he assumed was her mother - sat on the opposite end of the couch from the Lieutenant. He was reading a newspaper and she was reading some form of Home Improvement magazine.

Audra whispered again, "I'm sneaking out. Hold my shoes."

Without waiting for Kendall's approval, she tossed down a pair of heels. Then, she threw her leg over the railing and climbed down the vines.

"Do you…do this often?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, Regina and I practiced earlier though."

"Well then," he offered an arm, "Shall we, milady?"

Audra laughed, taking his arm happily, "We shall."

Ten minutes later, they were outside a shady looking night club of sorts. The sign above read 'LIVE! WITH ABBA', to which Audra smiled. This guy was unbelievable. Cautiously, the girl followed the grinning boy into the building, clutching her purse to her stomach with one hand and latching onto Kendall with the other.

"What exactly is this?"

"You'll see." Kendall smirked

And see she did. What she saw, however, was a room jam packed with middle-aged ABBA fans dressed similarly to Kendall and Audra. She stifled a laugh and held onto Kendall tighter, as she was eyed by a balding man with a crooked smile. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd and stood at the edge of the stage. Audra was excited - even though, at this moment, excited was an understatement.

A man walked out onto the stage, smiling broadly, "You guys ready for ABBA?"

Everyone cheered.

"Well, too bad. They're not here." He joked, "But here, live and in person, is Los Angeles' best cover band, ABBA LIVE!"

Everyone cheered again, Audra being the loudest. Kendall grinned at her, taking her hand in his. The music started, and even though it was horrible - anyone with ears could see that - Audra was dancing and singing along as if she was really there, at an actual ABBA concert. She was going crazy.

It was at that moment he knew. Like a ton of bricks, the "right thing to do" hit him. As he watched Audra, he knew one thing - it was them, they were the right thing.

* * *

**author's note: **oh my goodness, guys. seriously, with the whole above and beyond thing? you guys are amazing. best reviewers i've ever had (:

i'm moving the review demand up to **TEN**, because we can do this!

muchos gracias to:

**Writing Jedi:** congrats on winning, by the way! (:  
**JamesMaslowBTR100:** i just wanted to do something different, in case you didn't get my message (:  
**RunBabyRun8312:** love the We The Kings refference, and when Kendall sings "ever go" in _Shot in the Dark_, i literally faint. (:  
**TheRescuer2:** thank you, thank you, thank you! and i hope this is soon enough? (:  
**My-Name-Is-Tori:** loving the hidden alliteration within your song choice (:  
**pselpevensie:** you've got to be excited for the Narnia premire, friday, yeah? i'm going to see it opening day! oh, and YOU SHALL SOON FIND OUT! (:  
**EyesOfAWolf202: **thank you! he's totally based off of my Uncle (:  
**tabby-nick:** i mentioned your dad ^ up there (:  
**Miyu101:** i know! me too! seriously, WHERE IS THE CHIVALRY IN TODAY'S SOCIETY? (:  
**waterwicca:** as always, amazing review! and CONGRATS on winning (:  
**SterlingStarStruck:** you were so close to winning, it hurt! but thanks for the review (:  
**SummoningShadows18:** i have a SICK obsession with boybands. it started with New Kids on the Block, then Backstreet Boys, then Big Time Rush (:  
**Katie:** i wish you had an account so i could send you the preview! but thanks for the review anyway and i totally know how you feel with the "Any Kind of Guy" thing. that song got me hooked to the show and i get the stupidest smile on my face when i hear it (:

AND an even MORE SPECIAL Thanks to...  
**Writing Jedi**,** RunBabyRun8312**, **waterwicca**, **tabby-nick**, **My-Name-Is-Tori**, **SterlingStarStruck**, **SummongingShadows18**, and **Katie**, the lovely question answer-ers (:

_SPECIAL NOTE:_ in your review, tell me if your **pro-Jo/Kendall** or **anti-Jo/Kendall.** just to remind yah'll, answering this gets you a special preview before the chapter comes out!


	7. chapter sju

_I'm not saying I love you,  
__I'm not saying I don't.  
__I'm not saying I trust you,  
__I'm not saying I won't.  
__I'm not saying I need you,  
__The day I say that, I'll rue.  
__There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
__Because I know they're all too true._

_QUESTION ANSWER-ERS: _

- IcePrincess013  
- RunBabyRun8312  
- tabby-nick  
- My-Name-Is-Tori  
- a teenager  
- SummongingShadows18  
- imakatertot

**-iheartyou-**

Kendall's fist met Jo's door, but not without shaking. He couldn't control it. This was the moment, the moment everyone had been waiting for. Mentally, Kendall had made his choice. The only thing now was verbally informing the blonde that they were through. And if Kendall once thought that would be easy, he was dead wrong. In fact, he could barely bring himself to knock on the door. When he finally did, the time it took Jo to answer the door he contemplated - more than once - bailing and just…keeping things the way they were. Seeing Audra behind his girlfriend's back, behind Jo's back…cheating on Jo.

"Kendall? Are you okay?"

Kendall didn't answer her, just pushed his way past her and into the apartment, "We need to talk."

**-iheartyou-**

Audra's phone vibrated, if it weren't for that - and the fact that it was under her head - she wouldn't have woken up at 9 o'clock. She and Kendall didn't get back until near two, which is why she was shocked that he was the one texting her. Audra pushed herself up into a sitting position and read the text.

_I want you to meet my friends._

A knock on her door stopped her, however, from replying. The Lieutenant, without waiting for a response, stepped in - a hard look on his face, "Audra."

"Sir." she nodded, trying to nonchalantly hide her cell phone within her pillows, "Permission to ask why you're here?"

He gave her a look, a look that clearly said 'No'. Audra looked down, fiddling with her blanket. She was in trouble.

"Your brothers told me something, Audra." The Lieutenant said, stepping towards her and clasping his hands behind his back, "You snuck out last night?"

The brunette's eyes grew wide. She looked up to her father and started to speak. The Lieutenant raised a hand to silence her. That was all the response he needed - the fear in her gaze. Michael Boswell was, to say the least, disappointed in his daughter. He'd thought he taught her better than that. He trusted Audra, in fact, she was the only one of his children he could say that for. But now, now was different. In a matter of days, Audra had become more defiant than even Richie - who was a self-proclaimed rabble rouser.

"Audra," He started, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but this behavior is not acceptable. You're asking to go on dates, sneaking out, and God only knows what's next. If this boy is going to be a problem, we'll go home."

"Sir, it's not him." Audra sighed.

The Lieutenant looked at her. Speaking out of turn was apparently the next step. However, Michael ignored it, "Then what is it?"

Audra was shocked that he hadn't blown up at her. She'd seen the was Richie was punished, even Greg sometimes. This confused her. She didn't know _what _her father was thinking, or even if she _was _being punished, but she continued, "I don't know. Teenage angst. Sir," she said cautiously, "You can't keep me held up in the house forever. I just…want to have fun."

Audra had to stop herself from breaking into Cyndi Lauper's hit _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun._

Michael nodded, "I understand."

For the second time, Audra's eyes went wide. Michael ignored her and continued, "But you're still in trouble. Sneaking out is intolerable, Audra, and I can't overlook that. You're grounded for the remainder of the week." The man stood, patting her knee. Then, with his rendition of a smile, spoke again, "However, Kendall is more than welcome to join us in any planned activity."

Audra grinned at her father - her _father_ - and nodded, "Thanks, Dad."

**-iheartyou-**

"Did you do it?"

"Of course he did it, James. He's not stupid."

"You did it, right, Kendall?"

Kendall sat on the bright orange couch located in the living room of his Palm Woods apartment, staring back at his three best friends. Logan, Carlos and James looked back, waiting for their friends response.

"I - I couldn't." Kendall said, "But before you hate me, just listen. I went to do it. But, when I got there, Jo was…guys, her Grandma died. That's why she was here. She came to get a few things, meet up with her Mom, and they're flying back home right now."

The trio was silent. Logan was the first to speak, "So, what now?"

"Now." Kendall sighed, "I have no idea."

Just then, Kendall's phone vibrated. It was Audra.

_Can't. Grounded, no thanks to you. (:_

He couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. He pressed reply and sent out his message. Logan and James watched him, the gears in their heads turning, and together said, "You really like her, don't you?"

"Jo? Of course." the blonde knew this was less than convincing, "Why?"

"Not Jo." James shook his head, "Audra."

"We can tell."

Kendall looked down, he was blushing. Blushing. With a light chuckle, he nodded, "Yeah. A lot."

"Then we'll handle Jo." Logan smiled, "Go get Audra."

With little hesitation, Kendall stood and smiled at his friends, "Thanks guys."

* * *

**author's note**: hallo, hallo. my lovely, lovely readers, this was most certainly a filler chapter - although, i rather enjoyed the Audra/Lieutenant chat. also, cool little factoid. i'm in Footloose, which as all you James Maslow fans know, he was Chuck Cranston in a production of Footloose. However, as I am a girl, i will not be playing Chuck. however, i will be playing the role of Bickel - which is traditionally played by a boy...but my school has a lack of musical theatre active boys.

review demand moves up this time, to...**TWELVE**. which is only two more than last time. if you read and don't review I WILL FIND OUT. and that means NO COOKIES FOR YOU! (:

muchos, muchos gracias to:

**IcePrincess013: ** i am LOVING that you like Audra and Kendall together, better. also loving that you think this story is amazing. THANKS (:  
**RunBabyRun8312**: i hope your urge to watch Mamma Mia was fufilled, darling. i LOVE Mamma Mia. And ABBA. (:  
**tabby-nick**: you bracelet making fool, i love you. and by any chance, do you...have any grapes. oh! and i baked you a pie! (:  
**My-Name-Is-Tori**: predictions rock. so does your name. i always think Victorious when i see it (:  
**a teenager**: sorry, but your character will come in the next chapter. it was too long with you in it, like...seven pages...but don't fret, YOU SHALL BE INCLUDED (:  
**SummongingShadows18**: i'm in the phase where i contemplate 'ska-dooing' (BLUES CLUES STYLE) into the television to punch Jo in the face...if you were wondering (:  
**imakatertot**: i love tatertots. i thought you should know. because you're a katertot! (i'm punny) (:  
**JamesMaslowBTR100**: i like that you like my story. also, i love your avatar picture! (:  
**waterwicca**: it WOULD be a shame to turn Kendall down. good thing Audra didn't (:  
Miyu101: we pull up, open the door, all the girls scream there they are! (listening to BTR right now...) Narnia = amazing! and my story...LOVES YOU (:

in your review, tell me how you **came about your username** and/or a **haiku about Audra and Kendall**!

winning poem/person who does both gets something to special to mention now. you shall be messaged (:


	8. chapter Åtte

_I'm not saying I love you,  
I'm not saying I don't.  
I'm not saying I trust you,  
I'm not saying I won't.  
I'm not saying I need you,  
The day I say that, I'll rue.  
There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
Because I know they're all too true._

_QUESTIONS ANSWER-ERS:_  
SummoningShadows18  
RunBabyRun8312  
imakatertot  
sammy-nick  
ShootingStar001  
IcePrincess013

**-iheartyou-**

Audra' s grounding passed faster than anyone expected, and Kendall actually took her father up on his offer. He'd come over for dinner – or whatever evening plans they had – and just…chill. It was weird. Really weird, actually. Kendall Knight – big superstar, boy bad front man, and Hollywood heartthrob – spent his evenings with the Boswell family - dysfunctional to no end, Huey Lewis loving and clip-board of fun-having normies.

It was like that movie, _Win a Date with Tad Hamilton_. Except Audra's eyes matched, there was no jealous, love-struck best friend, and Kendall was _no_ Josh Duhamel– no matter how cute he was.

So, never mind, it was nothing like _Win a Date with Tad Hamilton_…at all. Other than the celebrity dating the normal girl from the normal life – wait, no, not even in that aspect was it accurate. Audra was far from normal, and her life was even farther.

Audra sat in her bedroom, weaving floss bracelets out of the sheer boredom her last day of grounding produced. Tabitha was doing the same, through Skype. The pair would occasionally laugh at whatever the other said, but mostly they listened to Bon Jovi and weaved their lives away. Then, not too uncommonly as it seemed to be a habit of the blondes, a rock his Audra's window. The girl raised her head, "Kendall's here. Hold on."

She set her strings down, carefully, then jumped off her bed and scurried to the window. It was windy out, that was for sure. And that fact wouldn't have necessarily been a bad thing, had the curly-haired, brunette not been wearing a dress. Still, Audra did her best to hold it down as she leaned over the railing to smile at Kendall, "Hello, Romeo. You know, I have a door. And even better than that, a cell phone – if you have a fear of knocking…or my father."

Kendall just chuckled, "You're officially ungrounded tonight, yeah?" She nodded, "Good, what is that effective?"

"I don't know. Just…tonightish?"

"Good enough. I'll be back at seven, right now, boy bands call." He winked and turned.

Audra watched him walk around the corner of her house before going back into her room. Her computer screen was filled with colorful bubbles and she took a minute to admire and giggle before moving her finger over the track pad, "What'd he want?" Tabitha asked, not looking up.

"We're hanging out tonight."

The blonde on her screen smirked, "Of course you are. Now, what do you think of these colors together?"

**-iheartyou-**

Kendall seemed to walk on air a lot lately. He often felt like he was flying. He hadn't felt this…gushy since Jo agreed to be his girlfriend.

The boy was admittedly smitten. And tonight, he'd make it official. He was going to ask AJ to be his girlfriend – exclusively. He had the whole evening planned out. After returning home from Rocque Records, he'd go get Audra, take her to the Palm Woods and then do something totally romantic.

So, it was totally possible he didn't have the whole evening planned. But he'd get her there, and then he'd ask.

And she'd say yes.

She had to say yes.

Kendall didn't plan out what to do if she said no.

In his pocket his phone buzzed. It was Jo. He chose to ignore the text. If he never saw it, it never happened. Something was seriously wrong with him. He'd never do something like that before. He never intentionally ignored someone. Kendall wasn't about to blame Audra for that, either. He just was changing and that was all. Still, it was odd. He was Kendall Knight, the sweetest, most annoyingly inspirational guy you'd ever meet.

Right?

**-iheartyou-**

Kendall arrived exactly when he said he would, 7 o'clock exactly. I smiled at him as I opened the large, front door nodding at the Lieutenant's order to be home by eleven, and then closed the same door behind me. Kendall offered his hand, which I gladly took and we started our walk to the Palm Woods.

Once there, I felt immediately nervous. I'd come to realize that I'd never met any of his friends. What if they didn't like me? That would be a problem, considering they were practically all Kendall talked about. Logan this. James that. The time Carlos did that one thing. Not that I minded, in fact, I thought it was adorable.

Yet another thing, right?

The Palm Woods was busy. There were kids everywhere. A ginger kid running around the lobby, a guy with a guitar slung over his shoulder and the wildest, blonde mullet I'd ever seen, three girls who looked like they'd come straight from Gossip Girl or 90210, and assorted others all gathering. I smiled as Kendall pointed out the different groups, "And those –" He pointed across the pool, "Are my friends. Logan, James and Carlos."

"Cool." I grinned, "And who is that?"

"That is Camille." He said, "I'd steer clear of her."

I didn't dare question why, just pointed to the only person he didn't mention. She was blonde, about my height, and smiling brightly at the unaware Kendall, "Who is that?"

The look on Kendall's face when he looked up confused me. His eyes went wide, his hand tensed around mine and his breath caught. I watched him, eyebrow raised, and waved a hand in front of his face. Barely, I heard him whisper, "Jo."

I merely nodded, starting to head over to the group. He pulled me back, "Let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else."

"But, Kendall –"

"Come on, anywhere you want to go."

"Kendall? Why are you freaking out?"

"Let's just –"

"Hey, Kendall. Who is your friend?" The girl called Jo skipped up, linking arms with Kendall. I dropped his hand, feeling uncomfortable and watched as he looked down at her, "Didn't you get my text?"

Kendall shook his head, pulling out his phone and letting out a laugh that could only be classified as full of nerves, "Oh, look, one text. Must…be…yours."

"It's not that big of a deal, just letting you know I stopped by today to get some things, say 'Hi' before going back to work." She smiled, "So, back to the original question, are you going to introduce us."

I realized she was talking about me and stood up straight. I noticed, at this point, the other four – Logan, Carlos, James and the girl, Camille – had joined us and I sent them a polite wave.

Kendall looked scared, "This, um, this is Audra…my…friend." Ouch, that hurt. Of course, I wasn't his girlfriend, officially…we were just…friendly, I suppose. Still, that kind of hurt, "Audra. This is Jo."

Jo looked at Kendall, "Why are you acting so weird." Then she offered her hand to me, "I'm his girlfriend."

I audibly gasped, my eyes going wide. You could feel the tension off of everyone else. I assumed his friends new about our…relationship, which probably explained why they tensed up too. Kendall just stared at me, his green eyes as wide as I assumed mine were, "His…girlfriend?"

* * *

**author's note**: hello everyone, i didn't send out preview for threereasons.  
1) i was too excited about this chapter.  
2) i didn't really have time.  
3) i was defying gravity, and you couldn't pull me down  
that last one was a lie, you probably could have pulled me down, if you had the upper body strength, that is. but here's the deal. this story, believe it or not, is going to be drawing to a close in like...four or five chapters. all of which, i will be writing tonight. which means, the more and faster you review, the closer we'll get to finding out what exactly happens with Audra and Kendall, Kendall and Jo and The Boswell Family.

i only got ten reviews. i shouldn't say it like that. i meant, I GOT TEN REVIEWS! and i'm really greatful for that. but the goal is still **twelve**. **twelve **reviews in the next **hour **and you'll get another chapter **_TONIGHT_**.

muchos gracias to:

**waterwicca**: i'm glad you liked the lieutenant's softer side. i was scared it would be too...sudden and in your face (:  
**SummoningShadows18**: loved the username story (:  
**Miyu101**: my uncle is like the Lieutenant, except not nearly as extreme. he's pretty much the coolest guy i know, but he's really intimidating (:  
**RunBabyRun8312**: love, love, LOVE We The Kings - especially Check Yes Juliet - reminds me of my younger days, as a freshman, thinking i was the coolest kid on the block because i got to drive around with my older sister and blast songs such as that whilst singing at the top of our lungs (:  
**imakatertot**: thanks for entering the original character contest, i'm really sorry i didn't pick you ): but you were the only reviewer from Cool Kids that actually entered - not even my cousin took the time, that jerk (: - i just didn't want to change something without your permission. but message me and we'll work something out! maybe you could have a story dedicated entirely to a character you create, writting by yours truly! (:  
**sammy-nick**: you smell like poo. i have three spoons, one for eating and two for fun. i miss you. sheesh.  
**ShootingStar001**: thank you, thank you, thank you! for reading my story. i absolutely LOVE Count on You! so update that soon, please. by the way, your Haiku rocked my world. i'm going to message you with the special prize, okay? (:  
**IcePrincess013**: i've never met a figure skater before...and i can't say i have now, either...considering...we haven't met... (:  
**child who is cool**: i love your username, something i love more than that, however, is that your avatar is a sandwich. win, my friend, win. (:  
**blank reviewer**: ah! thank you so much! that's what i was aiming for. (:

tell me, children, your **favorite song from Wicked**. if you don't have one, your **favorite musical** will do.  
also, go check out VeganZombie's story _Something Yet to Learn_. it's a Logan/OC story, but it's amazing. she's seriously awesome. tell her 3 sent you (:  
and, check out _Make This Summer Last Forever_ - the result of my OC contest.  
this is the longest chapter of Cool Kids on the Side  
and...that's all...


	9. chapter nine

_I'm not saying I love you,  
I'm not saying I don't.  
I'm not saying I trust you,  
I'm not saying I won't.  
I'm not saying I need you,  
The day I say that, I'll rue.  
There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
Because I know they're all too true._

QUESTIONS ANSWERERS:  
sammy-nick  
RunBabyRun8312  
SterlingStarStruck  
imakatertot

_**warning**: the words "dick", "damn", and "ass" were used in this chapter. i apologize if that offends you, but it just worked._

**-iheartyou-**

What was happening at the Palm Woods, right in front of everyone's eyes, was a live action, real life, Kendall and Audra-y version of every teen drama. Degrassi, Gossip Girl, South of Nowhere – wherever it came from, everyone had seen it. The scene where the girlfriends puts two and two together, discovering she was cheated on. The guy, in between the two girls, stumbles over his words. And the "other woman", that's Audra, stands awkwardly watching the guy try to calm his fuming and/or hysterical girlfriend into not killing his…other girlfriend, before bursting into tears and running off – only to be followed by the aforementioned guy who is hollering nonsense about being sorry, when, clearly, no one was buying it.

His friends awkwardly stay behind and comfort his girlfriend, or rather ex-girlfriend now that the cat's out of the bag, while he tries to make things right – the blundering idiot.

Audra hastily wiped her tears away before turning to face Kendall and socking him in the face. How's that for dramatic. He cupped his face, groaning and Audra silently thanked her brothers for teaching her how to punch. She stood, in what would seem to be a power stance and waited for Kendall to regain his composure before hitting him again.

"How dare you? You've had a girlfriend this whole time?" she screamed, her chest heaving with anger.

Kendall moved his jaw, hoping it wasn't broken. Boy, did he mess up. He stood up as straight as he could and stared down at Audra. She wasn't the same, awkward, sweet girl he knew. This was a whole new side of Audra – in their two weeks of dating, he'd never seen her like this; angry. She was more than that, though, Audra was fuming, "Are you going to answer me, or just stand there like an idiot?"

At that point, standing like an idiot seemed to be the best answer. He was too scared to speak, "I – I was going to break up with her."

"Oh, really?' Audra scoffed, "And tell me, dear Kendall, what stopped you? Are you some kind of twisted pervert? You get your kicks by leading girls on with your rock star charm?"

He didn't mean to, but Kendall sort of smiled at that – she thought he was charming. There was seriously something wrong with his mind.

"I'm so glad you find this funny, Kendall. You're a dick, you know that?" She growled, "You're a dick and you're going to end up alone. And you know what's so funny, I actually thought – quite naively, might I add – that you were different. I thought, dare I say, you were nice. I thought….I thought I loved you."

"You what?" Kendall raised his eyebrow, "Audra, you love me?"

"No, I don't." She shook her head, crossing her arms, "I barely know you. Correction, I don't know you. As far as I'm concerned, Kendall Knight doesn't exist. Kendall Knight, you're dead to me."

Audra hated herself for saying it. It broke her heart, but not more than discovering Kendall had a girlfriend. Of course he did. He was famous. He was charming. His green eyes were welcoming, warm, captivating. His smile was sweet and bright. And when he kissed her –

Audra growled at herself as she stomped down the sidewalk. She mentally slapped herself as she climbed the hill to her house. Kicked herself as she stepped into her room. And finally, she broke down – she cried her eyes out because over her sisters bed was that jerk, that asshole – Kendall Knight.

Audra threw her bag to the ground, kicked off her shoes and jumped up on the twin sized bed. She stumbled over to the blown-up photograph and took a moment to stare at those damned green eyes. Then, she reached up to the corner of the poster and ripped it down, throwing it to the floor and stomping all over it. She fell to her knees, slamming her fists to the ground, right on his face – which didn't feel better than actually punching him, that much was certain. She cried and cried, hating every minute of it.

Across the hall, Richie sat in he and Greg's room, playing Grand Theft Auto – volume on full blast. It was only when he felt the ground shake did he pause his game and listen carefully. Quiet sobs came from across the hall. It didn't make sense though, Audra was out with Kendall and the rest of the family had gone out to dinner. He stood, confused and slightly scared – though he'd never admit it. Grabbing the lamp off the shared desk, he crossed the hall and kicked open Audra and Regina's door. On the floor, he saw his sister in a fit of sobs, her body trembling. He dropped the lamp where he stood and ran to her, wrapping her in his arms, "What's wrong, Jeanie?"

She didn't answer, just cried. Richie looked down at the sound of crinkling paper and noticed he was sitting on half of Kendall Knight's face. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and then using it to smooth Audra's, "It's alright, sis. It'll be alright."

Richie didn't know what Kendall did, all he knew was being in this room wasn't doing Audra any good – what, with his face lining the walls, courtesy of Regina.

**-iheartyou-**

I woke to a loud scream. Peeling my eyes open, I rolled over – towards the sound – and noticed something strange. I wasn't in my room. I was in Richie and Greg's room. Their Star Wars clock read 10:34 pm. I'd only been home three hours.

I sat up a bit and through the crack of the door saw Regina storm down the hall, clearly angry. I guess that means she saw her poster. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and pushing back the covers. Distantly, I could hear my phone ring.

_Mamma Mia, here I go again. My, my! How can I resist you?_

Quit stealthily, I crept across the hall to my room, making sure to keep my head down. I rummaged through my bag to find the device then silenced it once it was in my hand. My screen was completely full with missed calls, texts and voicemails from Kendall.

So much for not looking at the walls.

I groaned and removed the battery from my phone, setting it on the dresser and walking out. Regina walked up to me, "You! You did this!" She held up the ripped picture. I nodded, "I hope you're prepared to buy a new one."

"Regina." I heard the Lieutenant's warning tone from he and my mother's room, "To your room and to bed."

The young girl started to protest, but sunk her head and continued to her destination. I called after her, a pathetic, "Sorry", even though I was anything but. The only thing I was honestly sorry for, was myself.

-iheartyou-

Kendall Knight was in deep. After Audra repeatedly punched him in the face, then proceeded to leave (although, he couldn't expect much more – he'd messed up big time), he made his way back to the Palm Woods to find a hysterical Jo. It was like walking the walk of shame. Kendall cautiously stepped past the crowd that inevitably heard everything that had happened, all the while making the most awkward eye contact with the tear-stained, bloodshot eyes of Jo Taylor.

"I'm sorry." He said, simply, "I tried to tell you."

"I hate you." She spat.

"I know. But, believe me, I meant to tell you. The other day, when I came to your apartment, I was…I was going to end things." Kendall ran his hand through his hair, "Can we be alone, please?"

Those tuning in turned away, pretending to be interested in anything but their conversation – though Kendall knew they were still listening. He continued anyway, heaving a sigh. Jo just watched him, her arms crossed and her breath calming, "How long, Kendall, was it going on before that, though?"

He looked down, "A while."

"A while." She repeated, "I can't believe you."

"Jo." It certainly wasn't all he wanted to say. But at the moment, it was all Kendall could say. He'd apologized so many times, he could feel himself getting annoyed. He messed up, he was so painfully aware of that. He should have just told Jo, just broke up with her. No, he shouldn't have even started it, he should have never asked Audra on their first date.

But Audra…

Audra was everything. Audra was perfect. She was smart – everything she said just seemed so right, even if it was wrong (which it rarely was). Audra was funny, and the best part was it was completely unintentional. She was beautiful, too, her hair was always perfect, her smile could light up a room and her skin – while not flawless – was a lovely shade of olive.

He sincerely believed he loved AJ Boswell – since the day she tackled him in the Pacific Ocean.

Kendall was crazy about her and he lost her. Sure, he felt guilty about Jo, but he couldn't hate Audra for so clumsily stumbling into his life.

Because, the fact of the matter was, Audra Jean Boswell was his everything.

* * *

**author's note**: my lovely, lovely, lovely children! you've done it! i'm proud, i'm very pleased. you done good, kids. boy was this chapter dramatic. i hated and loved writing it all at once. i felt like i was writing for As the World Turns or General Hospital, you know? but whatever. this story needed to stop being so darn happy and Audra needed to stop being so...bleh. not really bleh, but i wanted her to cry! SOB FOR ME! SOOOBBB FOR ME! SING FOR ME! *wearing a white, half-face mask whilst rowing a boat while Christine sings unbelievable scales* SING FOR ME! alright, now that i've successfully referenced Phantom of the Opera in my author's note and wasted your time, on with the show!

so, you know what happens now, **fourteen **reviews before i upload the next chapter - which i'm proud to say, is already written (:

muchos, muchos, MUCHOS gracias to:

**waterwicca**: who never ceases to be the first reviewer. you amaze me. and i know, i'll be sad when it's over too (:  
**Jonasloverxox10**: you love the jonas brothers, eh? who is your favorite? and welcome (:  
**sammy-nick**: you wonderful, wonderful lady. i heart you with the intesity of a thousand grizzly bears (:  
**SummongShadows18**: i hope that was a sufficient amount of drama for you, darling (:  
**imakatertot**: dancing through life = win. the last five years = win. you = win. me = too creepy for words. (:  
**SterlingStarStruck**: for good is a wonderful song. tear-jerker. and i love that you love this, because THIS loves YOU (:  
**RunBabyRun8312**: of course, Josh Duhamel and Bon Jovi in one chapter. two of the greatest things man has to offer. Jon Bon Jovi and Josh Duhamel. And Phantom, FTW! I have one of the original posters, as in, from the eightieess, dude. (:  
**surfergal23**: i feel like i just met a celebrity. your story 'The Way We Were' is what got me hooked on BTR fanfiction. so, wow, thanks for reviewing my story. and yes, yes. jo is QUITE stupid. (:

and a HUGE thank you to **christinainwonderland**:  
she's reviewed nearly every chapter in one night with wonderful criticism. and even though i disagree with some things she says, most of it was helpful and didn't crush my soul too badly. just kidding. her reviews are wonderful (:

my favorite Wicked song is Dancing Through Life, for it is wonderful.  
oh dear, it seems i've run out of questions. how about...**a couple name for Audra and Kendall**, like Jarlos or Kogan...but for my pairing (:  
oh, and one more thing, THIS is the longest chapter. win? i think so.


	10. chapter tiende

_I'm not saying I love you,  
I'm not saying I don't.  
I'm not saying I trust you,  
I'm not saying I won't.  
I'm not saying I need you,  
The day I say that, I'll rue.  
There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
Because I know they're all too true._

QUESTIONS ANSWERERS:  
christinainwonderland  
imakatertot  
sammy-nick  
VeganZombie  
IcePrincess013

**-iheartyou-**

I didn't bother telling anyone about what happened. Richie new, of course, that I was upset. He knew something happened with Kendall that made me want to rip a poster of him and his friends, but he didn't ask beyond that. Regina was still angry about that, though. I told her it was just weird, seeing him in real life then coming home to see his pictures lining my walls. I told her it made me feel like a stalker.

Really, it made me sick to my stomach.

There were many reasons I hated myself, at this point. The first being the fact that I let it slip I'd started to fall in love with him, though that was not how I worded it – no matter how much I wish I had. The second being that I wasted my time on some hot shot, rock star, dream boat when I knew that I would only be in L.A. for a month, and therefore wasted a good portion of my vacation on some asshole cheater.

But Kendall wasn't an asshole cheater. He was amazing. And that was the third reason I hated myself. No matter what I did, I couldn't hate Kendall Knight. I tricked myself into believing that he really hadn't meant to hurt me, or Jo for that matter. He honestly just…made a mistake. And, naively, I believed he would come for me.

And he may have. I wouldn't know though, my phone had been in the same state for four days now. Sitting, battery separated from the rest, on my desk. I often contemplated turning it back on – just to see if he'd even tried to contact me. However, it seemed every time I started to actually do it, Richie would show up in the doorway and stop me. Richie also removed my iPod from my possession, claiming I would 'Drown myself in sad songs, wasting the remainder of the vacation, instead of getting over the jerk and having some fun'. He was right. That's exactly what I would have done.

Celine Dion was calling my name.

So, with no phone to re-read old texts and listen to old voicemails and no iPod to put 'My Heart Will Go On' on repeat, I found a different alternative. Every day, before anyone was awake, I'd creep out of the house and down to the beach – or, rather, the spot Kendall and I met. For an hour, I'd sit there just watching the wave, listening to the seagulls and silently crying.

This feeling, frankly, sucked. And there was no escaping it. The closest escape I had was this – sitting next to a seemingly endless body of water.

For the first time, in the four day span that I'd made this a routine thing, I decided to actually get in the water. So, standing, I kicked off my flip flops and ran at full speed to the ocean. A few beach early joggers passed me as I dived in, not bothering to take in a breath. I stayed under for a while – probably longer than I should. But, for some reason, I didn't want to come up. And I wouldn't have, had someone not pulled me up.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

I didn't know who it was, but I pushed them back – spitting up water and sputtering like an idiot, "I hadn't thought about it."

Whoever it was let out a small chuckle, "He described you perfectly."

I finally looked up, meeting the brown eyes of whoever was talking to me, laughing at me, and stopping me from enjoying my swim. It was Logan, or who I remembered as Logan. I glared, "If by 'he' you mean Kendall, then there's no way. He doesn't even know me."

Logan's smile fell, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I scoffed, running my hands along my goose bump covered arms, "You didn't do anything."

He nodded, running a hand through his hair, "Exactly. Look, I know this is kind of weird, me being here, but I came on behalf of Kendall."

"Then you'll have no trouble leaving on his behalf, will you?" I pushed past him, pulling myself from the water and grabbing my shoes. I had every intention of the conversation ending there. Logan, obviously, had other plans. He grabbed my arm, "Look, it's sweet of you to be doing this for him. But, if I can be honest, I'm not going to forgive him. So, please, just leave."

"Audra." Logan sighed, "He's crazy about you. He's going crazy without you. I've never seen him like this. The other guys, they agree. Kendall isn't Kendall when he's not with you. Kendall was hardly Kendall anymore until he met you. Just, think about it, please?"

"It's not that easy. I don't expect you to know."

"I don't know, I'll admit that. Just call him, or something."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I rolled over, slapping my alarm. That dream happened every night, for four days now. The only difference is it had been Carlos the night before, and James the night before that. They were haunting me. Without thinking, my legs lead me to my desk, my hands picked up my phone and battery, and just like that, at 5 o'clock in the morning, I was calling Kendall Knight.

Three rings and fifty heart-attacks later, he answered, "Hello?"

"Ken-Kendall?" I breathed, nervously, "It's me. It's Audra – uh – AJ Boswell."

**-iheartyou-**

She called. She really called. It seemed stupid to be so worked up, especially when she called at five in the morning, but she _called_. How many times can you say called in one sentence?

Kendall was freaking out, of course, he pulled on some jeans, threw on a t-shirt, slipped on his vans and was out the door with not even a note of explanation.

"Meet me at the beach," She said. "Where we met."

Like Kendall needed to be reminded of such place. He'd visited there, every day for the past four days, after he was done at Rocque Records.

He knew exactly where to go.

However, when he got there, it wasn't what he was expecting. Given, Audra running down the beach in slow motion, dressed in a white gown, with her arms spread wide open repeating his name, "Kendall! Oh, Kendall! Keeennnnddaaaalll.", seemed highly unlikely. But she wasn't even smiling. She didn't say his name once, let alone look at him.

Audra just stared at the water for the extent of their conversation.

"Hey." He said, warily, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you. But, I want you to stop calling me, okay?" she sighed, "It's too much."

"AJ, what are you talking about?"

"And don't call me that. My name is Audra." Audra turned to him, but she didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the water that met her bare feet, "Forget about me. Forget about this. Forget about whatever we had. Forget about the summer, the past week and a half. Just pretend I never even existed. I'll do the same. Then maybe, one day, we can be friends."

"Aud-"

"No. Just leave now. Goodbye."

With that, she left. Audra just walked away and Kendall stood there, kicking sand and cursing under his breath. Sure, he could have chased after her. But he knew, if there was any chance of him seeing her again, he'd have to just let her go for a while.

The problem was, Kendall didn't know if he could do that.

**-iheartyou-**

Jo Taylor was, for lack of a better word, devastated. Of course, wouldn't you be? Given the circumstances, she had a certain right to be. This explained why she requested a break from filming. Luckily, since her Uncle was the director, she was granted said wish. Still, when Kendall Knight came knocking on her apartment door only days after she'd discovered he was cheating on her, she had to answer.

This was bound to be good.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, stepping in.

"Please, come in." Jo scoffed, sarcastically, closing the door and crossing her arms, "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize." Kendall said, looking to her eyes, "For everything."

"I'm listening."

"Okay," he let out a breath, "I meant to end it…with you. And, I know, that sounds horrible. But, we both know it was going to happen. Between your movie, the tour, everything, you know? We got through it before, sure but…." Kendall stopped his pacing, "I'm just…sorry."

"I forgive you."

Kendall's head shot up, "Really?" Jo nodded. He stepped forward, wrapping her in a hug, "Jo."

"I saw you looking at her last night. You love her." Jo said, simply. And more calmly than Kendall would have thought, "You're good together."

"You think?"

Jo smiled, "Get her back. She's who you belong with."

Kendall gave Jo another hug, held her at arm's length, then ran out the door. He was going to get Audra back.

* * *

**author's note**: words cannot describe how amazing you guys are. i got over twenty reviews. seriously? i love you.

so now, i'm just letting you review at your own free will. although, beating your record would be pretty cool, don't you think?

muchos, muchos, MUCHOOOSSS gracias to:

**waterwicca**: if she doesn't review this chapter first, i'd be very. VERY surprised. love it, girl. loooveee it.  
**jadestar1**: i tried uploading fast! but those darn midterms got in my way!  
**christinainwonderland**: hope this was detailed enough for you.  
**imakatertot**: jo sucks. enough said. but LUH-HOVE FRIENDS! me and my friends were just comparing our lives to friends, i ended up being Pheobe (:  
**sammy-nick**: you just accidently pushed my laptop back with your feet, you jerk. we're watching The Nanny and NOT Believe It, Or Not: Fact or Fiction - stupid recording. i love you (:  
**RunBabyRun8132**: love Phantom, i mean, who doesn't?  
**Miyu101**: i only wish i had a brother to beat up old ex-boyfriends. sheesh.  
**IcePrincess013**: Audall, original. I like it (:  
**Phantom Reviewer**: YOU SHALL WAIT NO LONGER!

and a VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU to the WONDERFUL **VeganZombie**! You guys remember that story? Something Yet to Learn. Yeah, she wrote that. AND IT'S AMAZING! AND _SHE'S _AMAZING! And that girl, oh boy, she reviewed every chapter. Attacked my inbox with wonderful post-exam goodies. And for that, i love her. Boy, i feel like i just met **Muhammad Ali **- oh wait, i HAVE. he lives in Berrien Springs, MI. which is literally fifteen minutes away from me. (please don't come find me) but, and i kid you not, when i was little he put me on his shoulder in the McDonalds because i was scared of him. how AMAZING is that?

anyway. take the poll on my page to vote on the couple name (:  
and tell me who **the most famous person you've ever met** was in your review


	11. chapter XI

_I'm not saying I love you,  
I'm not saying I don't.  
I'm not saying I trust you,  
I'm not saying I won't.  
I'm not saying I need you,  
The day I say that, I'll rue.  
There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
Because I know they're all too true._

QUESTIONS ANSWERERS:  
VeganZombie  
sammy-nick  
imakatertot  
RunBabyRun8312  
christinainwonderland  
BigTimeFan13  
IcePrincess013  
SummoningShadows18

Hopping onto my bed, hair brush in hand and not without whipping my hair back and forth – thank you, Willow Smith – I jumped up on my bed and belted the climactic lines of Celine's Oscar Winning power-ballad, "_You're here, there's nothing I fear. And, I know that my heart will go on! We'll stay forever this way, you are safe_-"

"Jeanie." Richie glared, standing with one hand on the doorknob and one on the frame in the wooden walkway my door was previously occupying, "Who gave you that back?"

Wiping the tears from my face and giving a sheepish grin, I turned to face my older brother once more, "Um….Greg?"

Richie shook his head, stepping fully inside and shutting the door. He crossed to my bed, taking a seat then patting the spot next to him, "What did he do?"

I plopped down next to him, causing the bed to rock, and paused the great Celine, "Who, Greg? Well, he went through your sock drawer – and, might I add, the things you hide in there are disgusting, I mean really? Pizza, Richard? – and then he handed –"

"Not Greg, Audra, not Greg." He sighed, "I meant –" he paused to gesture around the room at the multiple pictures of Kendall, "_Him_."

I looked down, fiddling with the hem of my dress and shook my head, "Nothing."

"Jeanie." I didn't want to look at him and he knew it. So, Richie knelt down in front of me, taking my hands, and sat on the floor between Regina's bed and mine, "What did he do?"

"Richie, please."

"What. Did. He. Do?" I was silent. Richie pushed himself up, sitting on Regina's bed across from me, "If you don't tell me, I'll assume the worst and next thing you know I'm doing life without parole because I killed your precious pop star. Now, tell me, what did Kendall do?"

I sighed, finally looking to him. He had an expectant and slightly annoyed look on his tan face. He was serious, far more serious that Richie ever needed to be, and honestly it was scaring me, "He – he had a girlfriend." I managed, quietly focusing back on my dress, "The whole time we were dating. Her name is Jo. Not that that's really important, just, that's her name. He lied, is the point I guess, or he didn't tell the truth. That still counts though, right?"

Without my knowing, Richie stood up and pressed play on the stereo, letting that darned Canadian fill the room. I looked up at him, fresh tears on my face being stopped by the small smile forming. He grinned, leaning against the dresser that separated our beds, "Sing away."

"Thanks for the help, bro." I laughed.

"Welcome, sis." He nodded, curtly, as I flopped back down into a laying position. Richie made his way towards the door, but stopped short and turned back, "Hey, Jeanie?" I looked, "I am sorry. I just figure Celine knows your problems better than me. Canadians know everything, just look at that Bieber kid. Just know that….Kendall's a jerk and…your big brother, all of us, I mean, we love you. Okay?"

I sat up, resting on my elbows, "Thanks, Rich. Love you too."

With another nod, Richie was out of the room. I grabbed my hair brush and hopped up again onto my bed. With the switch of a playlist and a smile on my face, I let ABBA fill the room.

_Forget about Kendall. Forget about Kendall._ My mind chanted, _You are the dancing queen_.

"Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go…"

ABBA, take me away.

**-iheartyou-**

Google.

Definition: a popular search engine on the internet.

Right now, Google was Kendall Knight's best friend, if for no other reason, the fact that it was currently supplying him with hundreds of ways to win a girl's heart, how to win back a girl, and how to get your dream girl.

Yeah, Google was cool.

Kendall smiled to himself, with the help of Google and his wonderful imagination, he had the perfect plan. Getting Audra to go along with it, however, was a different task entirely. He was shaking as he approached the door of the Boswell's beach house. For all he knew, they'd left three days early and were long gone – right back to Hawaii. Something told him otherwise.

The door swung open before Kendall's fist even touched the glass door, "What do you want?"

Kendall winced, hoping the boy he remembered as Peter didn't notice. He did. Peter turned back, inclined his head to the doorway where Kendall stood, and within seconds, the other four Boswell boys were behind him; Stephen, Greg and Richie all sharing Peter's glare.

"Audra's not here." Stephen's deep voice boomed, "You can leave."

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, "No, don't say anything. Just give it up." Greg scoffed, "Get out of here."

Kendall shook his head, behind the boys he could see Audra, sitting on the stairs – tears on her cheeks – watching her brothers, "I can't."

"What was that, pretty boy?" Richie snarled.

"I can't. I'm not giving up. Audra, you hear me? I won't give up. Because...I love you. I said it. I love _you_. Not Jo, not anyone else." Kendall was mentally kicking himself, what he had planned to say sounded so much more…masculine. Still, he assumed he got his point across when Audra slowly stepped down the stairs, "I love you, okay? And I know you love me back."

"Kendall." She started.

Greg pushed her back, lightly and not enough to hurt her, just to block her. Peter stood, guarding the door and staring Kendall down, "You hurt her once. Your chance is over."

A slam of a door in his face really made that point clear. Kendall glared at the structure, then punched his fist, angrily, in the air, "I'm not giving up!" he shouted, "I know you're listening, AJ! I know you don't want to give up either. Meet me, tomorrow at out spot. Please, Audra."

He was standing below her window, but no response came. Kendall figured her brothers were stopping her from doing anything – or at least that's what he hoped. With a sigh, Kendall backed away. He didn't, admittedly, know much about Audra Boswell, but he knew one thing.

She'd be there tomorrow, whether she loved him back…or not.

* * *

**author's note**: so that ending was wonderfully cheesy. but come on, we all loved it. and, it really was needed and very important, it's the lead up to the big shebang! ya know? this is the second to last chapter (minus the completion of the poem i wrote for this specific story, the one that's been at the top of each chapter. that will act as sort of a a closure type epilogue.) but yes, the next chapter is the END of COOL KIDS ON THE SIDE. it's very sad, i'm really sad to see it come to an end. but also relieved, you know? not really relieved, more so...i feel a sense of accomplishment. anyway, i'm rambling.

next chapter by tomorrow evening, Feb. 2nd, 2011, **if i get to one-hundred and thirty reviews**, yeah?

muchos gracias to:

**waterwicca**: you were first, as always. i am quite proud of you, my dear. quite proud.  
**VeganZombie**: *winces* i don't know why i winced, but i hope that was satisfying. i feel like you're the biggest critic i have. solely because i'm in love with your stories. have i stressed that enough. alright, i'm done. (by the way, i'm reading My Beautiful Resue, i just have yet to review. sorrz.)  
**sammy-nick**: i'm watching Supernatural right now, it's 1:16 in the AM and i can't stop. praying for a snowday tomorrow. or else, i'm in trouble. i heart you, buggaboo (:  
**imakatertot**: JOHN CUSACK! ILOVEHIM! Joan, his sister, has a house in Three Oaks, which is about twenty minutes from where i live. turns out, Michigan is a hot spot for Celebrities.  
**RunBabyRun8312**: love Plain White T's, so much (:  
**christinainwonderland**: the next chapter, you ask? well, it comes out now!  
**BigTimeFan13**: i have no idea who that is, but awesome! hahaa (:  
**IcePrincess013**: that's so cool. my friend Chris was roomates with Matt Giraud in college - you know, from American Idol (:  
**SummoningShadows18**: we've missed you, dear! i love Sweeney Todd, by the way. i feel like most don't really appreciate it for what's it's worth, you know?  
**jadestar1**: I DID!

so, that's that. i guess all i want to know this time is **how do you feel about the cheese in this chappie**? i mean, it was pretty...cheesey. but i like cheese. in fact, i had a cheese omlet for dinner. mmm, breakfast for dinner, my favorite - other than Chinese. anyway. review, loves. oh wait, question idea! **what did you have for dinner?** now we're just getting creepy (:

_kelsey dean, less than three._


	12. final chapter

_I'm not saying I love you,  
I'm not saying I don't.  
I'm not saying I trust you,  
I'm not saying I won't.  
I'm not saying I need you,  
The day I say that, I'll rue.  
There's a lot of things I'm not saying,  
Because I know they're all too true._

QUESTIONS ANSWERERS:  
VeganZombie  
BigTimeFan13  
RunBabyRun8312  
imakatertot  
sammy-nick  
silentreader32456  
SummoningShadows18

**-iheartyou-**

Audra stood, watching the sun slowly set. It was nearly eight and she was at her usual spot, her arms wrapped around herself and a sad, almost pathetic look on her face. She sighed, wrapping the thin sweater around her tighter and turned back to head home. It was her last night in Los Angeles, tomorrow morning, the family would pack, spend the day at the beach, and be gone by three o'clock. Audra took one step towards the towering beach house and stopped.

Behind her, soft, melodic voices sang on 'Ohh'. They were accompanied by the strums of a guitar. She scoffed, turning back and, just like every teen romance book, movie, or television show, met the eyes of the boy, well a boy. In this case, it was Logan Mitchell. He stepped out of the way to reveal Carlos Garcia, who stepped to the left as James Diamond stepped forward, and finally Kendall Knight stood before Audra Boswell, just as he promised.

She rolled her eyes, trying her best to seem angry and uninterested. Then, he had to sing, "_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all, nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have. Like, you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger. Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you._"

Audra allowed the smallest of smiles to creep on her face, but crossed her arms once more – having let them fall to her sides, "If you think this –"

"_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have to cannonball into the water. Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you, I will_." Kendall continued and Audra couldn't believe she was letting this happen. She glared as hard as she could, biting her lip as Kendall slowly stepped towards her, "_For you, I will."_

"Kendall." Audra warned, stepping back, "I get it. It's not working. Just leave."

The blonde shook his head, "_Forgive me if I stutter from all of the clutter in my head, 'cause I could fall asleep in those eyes like a water bed."_ Kendall laughed, strumming his guitar, "_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you hallways a thousand times. No more camouflage, I want to be exposed and not be afraid to fall."_

"_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have to cannonball into the water. Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you, I will_." Audra turned, Kendall and the boys followed – joining on the chorus, "_You always want what you can't have. But I've got to try. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you, I will. For you, I will. For you, I will._"

The boys stopped, as did Kendall. They were almost to Audra's house and Kendall didn't dare chance being seen by her brothers, "_For you_."

Audra noticed they'd ceased to chase and turned, her eyebrow raised. She shook her head and, cautiously, stepped towards the group, "Kendall, this isn't going to fix everything, alright?"

He shrugged, "You don't know that."

"I do, though." Audra chuckled, sarcastically, "This isn't a musical. You can't come and serenade me and think I'll fall back in love with you."

"Aha! So you did love me."

"That's not –"

"That's all I needed." Kendall smiled, "_If I could dim the light in the mall and create a mood, I would. Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah. That's what I'd do. That's what I'd do, to get through to you._"

"Stop." Audra begged.

He shook his head, "Say you love me." Behind Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos continued to sing. Audra dropped her arms again, glaring at him. Kendall shrugged, "Louder boys."

"Kendall."

"Say it."

"Kendall."

He pushed his guitar behind him, grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, "Just say the words, Audra, and we'll stop. I'll leave forever, if you want. Just say it."

She fought the tears the best she could, looking anywhere but Kendall until he cupped her face and made her see him, "I can't. I don't. I don't love you."

"You're lying. Louder, guys!" Kendall chuckled, "Say it, AJ."

Audra looked at Kendall. She really looked. His green eyes were, hypnotizing. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her body shook and tears poured from her eyes, "You suck, you know that? You really suck. I hate you."

"No you don't." Kendall whispered.

"Yes."

"Audra, I love you. You love me back, I know you do."

"Stop saying that! You don't know how I feel! You don't know anything about me!" She screamed. Kendall's eyes darted up to the open windows of her home. Her brothers were standing in the doorway looked angry, on the verge of violence. Audra pushed Kendall away, "You lied to me."

"Don't do this, Audra." Audra turned, shaking her head, and made her way home. He ran a hand through his hair, "Just say it! You love me." He threw his guitar to the ground and ran to catch up with the retreating girl. Kendall spun her around and pressed his lips to hers. Audra, of course, resisted at first, trying to push him back, but finally she surrendered.

James, Carlos, and Logan stopped singing at this point. The Boswell boys were nearing the couple. But Audra didn't pay any attention to that. She just stood there, letting Kendall kiss her and kissing him back.

It was clichéd, it was mushy, sure. But it was them. Everything was Kendall and Audra. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, and she did the same. Audra's face was tear-stained, her breath ragged, but she didn't move. She just smiled, smiled and giggled like a maniac.

"I love you, Audra Boswell."

She smiled, "I love you, Kendall Knight."

He wiped the drying tears from her face, grinning like mad, and nodded, "I know."

* * *

author's note: so, there you have it. it's all over with a cheese-filled end chapter. and you know what, i loved it. it was just cheesey enough to make me smile. which means, that regardless of other thoughts, i am satisfied with how this ended. (the song, by the way, is For You I Will by Teddy Geiger)

i am so incredibly thankful for everyone who reviewed, you guys are seriously amazing i can't even stand it. i never once thought i'd have a story that reached fifty reviews, let alone one-hundred and sixteen. words cannot describe how happy i am about that. i'm so glad you liked this story. i really did, too.

so, for the last time, muchos gracias to:

**waterwicca**  
**BrokenDreams92**  
**beatrice**  
**Sarah Torrez**  
**sammy-nick**  
**christinainwonderland**  
**VeganZombie**  
**Miyu101**  
**SummoningShadows18**  
**JamesMaslowBTR100**  
**RunBabyRun8312**  
**My-Name-Is-Tori**  
**AVeryPotterFangirl**  
**a teenager**  
**TheRescuer2**  
**pselpevensie**  
**EyesOfAWolf202**  
**SterlingStarStruck**  
**imakatertot**  
**IcePrincess013**  
**ShootingStar001**  
**Phantom Reviewer**  
**child who is cool**  
**surfergal23**  
**Jonasloverxox10**  
**jadestar1**  
**silentreader32456**

you guys rock my world. thanks for the reviews and amazingness.

i'm really, really sad this is over. but, if you're up for it. i'm thinking sequel? there will be a poll for a **KENDRA **(official name) sequel. go vote, loves.

kelsey dean, less than three **3**

i love you.


	13. kendall and audra poem

_I'm not saying, "**I LOVE YOU**";_  
_I'm not saying I don't._  
_I'm not saying, "**I TRUST YOU**";_  
_I'm not saying I won't._  
_I'm not saying, "**I NEED YOU**";_  
_The day I say that I'll rue._  
_There are a lot of things I'm not saying_  
_because I know they're all too true._

_I'm not saying your smile is what keeps me up at night._  
_I'm not saying that kissing you makes everything alright._  
_I'm not saying that knowing you're mine gives me such a grin;_  
_The day I openly admit to that is the day I let you win._

_I'm not saying I wrote this for you;_  
_Although, you know that's I lie._  
_You know that I've got you under my skin_  
_And with that, I'm totally fine._

_Because, the truth is, I absolutely do love you._  
_I'll say it 'til it I cry._  
_I trust you, I need you_  
_And without you, I'd die._

Audra Boswell and Kendall Knight.  
Forever is an awfully long time.


End file.
